


In The Rain

by JunoInferno



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rain, rcij, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoInferno/pseuds/JunoInferno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their latest magical adventure, Belle discovers a new fantasy and acts on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endangered_Slug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endangered_Slug/gifts).



> This is an RCIJ First Day of September Gift for EndangeredSlug. I'm sorry I haven't been more communicative, but I've been busy. I had fun with your prompt "Sharing an umbrella in the rain" and I hope you like this. I also hope you can read this and maybe it will distract you from a lack of power at the moment...
> 
> As for setting, imagine this takes place in an AU where nothing all that bad ever happened so we could just have smut. It's a simpler world.

 

There was a craving in Belle. Something just on the edge...

The dilemma lie in the fact that for once everything was at peace in Storybrooke. No curses, no witches, just an average town in Maine filled with fairy tale characters. She had time to breathe and think.

And lust.

Which was what she was doing at the moment as she and Rumple shared lunch in the pawn shop. It was part of their new normal routine now that everything was settled. They could finally start thinking about a future now that neither of them had been cursed and they were in the same realm.

Belle found this new stability had an unexpected side effect. She couldn’t get enough of him so when the Charmings had interrupted their lunch date to chase through the woods after a weather sorceress who was the cause of the current storm system pouring buckets, she soon found her thoughts turning to the rain and what it might feel like to be naked in it...

With Rumple.

She had been so distracted by the idea of their slick bodies against the elements that she hadn’t been paying attention as Regina snarled one of her revenge speeches. Then the group had broken up and they began in one direction with Gold holding the umbrella over her.

“Shouldn’t be much longer,” he reassured her, pulling her tighter against him.

She needed no encouragement, smiling at him.

“Your clothes are drenched,” he lamented. “I could-”

Belle bit her lip, preparing to be bold. “You could help me take them off...”

He motioned futilely to the distance where the rest of the searchers would be. “The others...”

“Can wait.” Belle smiled, loosening his tie. “Is anything terrible going to happen if the weather sorceress makes it rain all day?”

“No...” he admitted as she undid his shirt buttons, pushing the fabric aside.

Belle toyed with his nipples, feeling the planes of his chest, cold from the rain. She massaged them, his eyes rolling back in his head causing her to press her thighs together.

“Oh, Belle...”

“I’m so sorry, Rumple.”

His eyes opened wide. “What? Why?”

She gave a lascivious grin. “I ought to have had you in the shop, taken you the moment I walked in...”

He groaned a little as she undid his belt buckle and trouser button, reaching down to palm him through his silk boxers.

“I could take you home...” he stammered as her delicate hand wrapped the silk around his cock. “Or to the cabin...”

“No, I need you here...” She leaned forward to lick his hardened nipple.

“We could be seen.”

“Let them...” she whispered, bringing her mouth to his for a kiss. He made a low noise in the back of his throat.

“Belle, you deserve better than me rutting against you in the woods in the rain...”

She kissed him again. “Maybe but this is what I want...”

Belle grinned again, taking off her sodden coat and turning away from him so he could unzip her dress. He did so slowly, tenderly kissing each inch of exposed flesh as he did so, Belle pushing back against him, her ass teasing his stiff cock. The dress fell to the wet grass and there were only scraps of pale blue nylon keeping her flesh from his hands.

He pushed aside her wet hair to kiss her neck, unhooking her bra as his other hand delved inside her panties. Belle mewled as he played at her folds. 

A sharp breeze blew across and Belle gasped at the sensations it brought to make her flesh shiver in addition to Rumple’s ministrations. She hooked a finger in the side of her panties to help shove them down.

“Gods, Belle...”

She turned back and finished  shoving his many top layers off, leaving her to sneak her hands into his boxers to squeeze a cheek. He moaned as she pushed him closer, pressing her sex against his still clothed erection. She shoved the trousers down and before she could finish, he was bare to her, even his shoes gone.

“You used magic,” she whispered. “That was very naughty.”

“Punish me then...”

“Not right now...” She pulled away, bringing herself to rest on the ground. She pushed her hair back, resting on her elbows, enjoying the sensations caused by the grass on her legs and bottom and the rain dropping onto her breasts and belly. She let her knees fall open, locking eyes with Gold as she circled her fingers around her clit. His eyes were blown wide open and she grinned, making a mental note to do this in front of him more often. Crooking her other finger for him to join her, she soon found herself covered by him, a warm reprieve from the rain. They shared sloppy, open-mouthed kisses intermingled with the taste of raindrops.

Gold leaned back, taking himself in hand as Belle wolfishly watched and thrust in slowly as Belle shuddered. The point where they joined was the only part that was warm. He started with a pace that was so languid it frustrated Belle, but he held her hips as he slowly sheathed himself in her until he was completely buried and inching back out.

Belle waited for him to pull himself back out and brought one of her ankles to rest on his shoulder. He hadn’t quite caught on to her plan and was kissing her slightly muddy foot when she brought the other to his other shoulder. He stopped and stared at her as she traced her hands above her mound. His expression became a snarl as he took kneaded his hands into her thighs, lifting her slightly off the ground as he began thrusting into her, losing control. Belle stretched her arms, playing with the raindrops on her breasts, looking at Rumple completely ragged and lost and wet.

He began to feel himself losing control and closed the distance between them, bringing her to him for a kiss. She tangled her hands in his wet locks as they kissed again, bodies pressed to each other, backs against the wind and water.

She wrapped her legs around him as he thrust up in to her. He brought his long fingers to press around her clit, pulsing in time with his thrusts and she finally broke apart, moaning and gasping against the howl of the wind. He soon followed, pouring into her with slow thrusts.

“Belle! Gold! Are you out here?,” Mary Margaret called.

“Oh, gods...” She looked at Gold. “Rumple.”

“What happened to let them see?,” he teased.

She slapped his back. “That was during. This is after.”

“Well, I’ll keep that in mind...”

“Rumple!,” she hissed.

He chuckled and waved his hand so that the Charmings found an empty clearing.

Nearly empty.

* * *

 

  
Belle awoke in front of the fireplace to the smell of tea. She was in some plaid pajamas and feeling quite warm.

“You’re awake,” said Gold, passing her a cup.

Belle sat up, keeping the blankets wrapped around her as she took the cup. She got on her knees to give him a peck on the lips.

“That was exquisite,” she said.

“I can’t take all the credit,” he said, tracing his hand along her cheek. “You gave quite a performance...”

Belle smiled, the flush in her cheeks from the fire as well as the memory of their adventure.

“I... think it was a fantasy I didn’t realize I had.”

“Well, be certain to let me know about any other fantasies you come to realize...”

“Well...” she said, dragging her nails along his thigh, “you, me, a fireplace and oral sex?”

“Conveniently enough there’s a fireplace here...”

“Is there?,” she asked.

He bent down to capture her mouth and the doorbell rang.

“Gold! Belle!,” called David. “Is anyone home?”

He growled.

“Rumple...”

He looked at her pleadingly. “I don’t want to kill them, just let me send them to another realm.”

Belle stood, putting down the blankets and pulling on the robe she found on the sofa. She went to the door with Gold following her as she opened it to find David and Mary Margaret.

“We found your umbrella,” said David holding it up. “We couldn’t find you, we were worried.”

Belle heard Gold groan audibly behind her. 

“We’re fine. We just got a bit wet...” said Belle.

Mary Margaret nodded and then pulled a grocery store bag from behind her.

“You must have been since we found your clothes on the ground.”

Belle took the bag and looked back at Gold. “You didn’t bring my clothes?”

“Slipped my mind.”

She scowled.

“Right...” said David. “You two probably have things to do...”

Gold nodded. “That we do, dearie.”

“Making tacos...” said Mary Margaret.

Belle and Gold both frowned at her.

“It was this thing-”

“I don’t think I want to know,” said Belle.

“Well, thank you for bringing Belle’s clothes back-” Gold said, shutting the door.

“But what about the rain-” David began.

Belle turned to Gold.

“What were you thinking?,” she demanded.

“To be fair, I wasn’t thinking much, sweetheart,” he answered. “Not while you looked at me the way you did.”

“You’re still in trouble,” she scowled. “And I think I have something else I’d like.”

He smiled. “Now, we’re talking...”


End file.
